Transaction cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, membership cards, promotional cards, frequent flyer cards, and identification cards, are widely used throughout the world. Such transaction cards may include a variety of different indicia to identify the card, the individual using the card, a transaction account (e.g., a transaction card account), and other features. The indicia may include a string of alphanumeric characters, a bar code or an encoded magnetic strip attached to the card. Transaction cards related to financial transactions have a magnetic stripe which runs longitudinally across the face of one side of the card and have a plurality of numbers, expiration date and a name embossed thereon.
It is known to apply a customized image to a membership card, debit card, or other transaction card. Specifically, the customized image may be created and applied to the card from a remote location such as at the applicant's computer, wherein the applicant may edit the customized image using software operated by a website server. However, such methods suffer from a number of known drawbacks, including a failure to provide long term storage and retrieval of customized transaction card images.